Not A Death Eater
by TheWeirdestMuse
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy thought he knew where his loyalties lie. He thought he knew his priorities. But then he met her. And his whole world was turned upside-down NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Muggleborns and Trolleys

Scorpius Lucius Malfoy did not like to be touched. Not even by his own parents.

But nobody had told them that, because Pansy Parkinson, Scorpius' mum, was tousling his hair and cooing about how her little boy was so grown up now and going to Hogwarts just like mummy and daddy, and Draco, Scorpius' father, was gripping his shoulders so tightly Scorpius thought he might burst.

"Oh, my little Scorpy, all grown up and off to Hogwarts. You _will _write, won't you, son?"

Scorpius squirmed. "Yes, of course. Geroff!" Draco frowned at his son. "Well, goodbye then. Don't talk to any Mudbloods, ha ha. . . As if a son of mine would talk to Mudbloods!" Scorpius sighed. "I'm going to miss the train! Bye, Mum, bye Dad. . ."

He suddenly heard a voice, loud and clear, ringing across the platform. "Little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." Scorpius recognized that voice. It was Ron Weasley's. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened them, the train was whistling.

Scorpius wriggled free of his mother and sprinted towards the Hogwarts Express. He leapt aboard and shuffled down the corridors, trying to find a compartment.

Scorpius reached the very last compartment without finding anywhere to sit. Nobody wanted him in their compartment. He peeked into the small room and saw a girl sitting there, with waist-length reddish hair. She appeared to be alone, and his age too. He pushed open the door.

"Excuse me," he managed. "Everywhere else is full. Mind if I sit here?"

The girl turned to face him. Her eyes were shockingly purple. Scorpius braced himself, knowing she would probably say no, she didn't want a Malfoy in her compartment. What he didn't expect was for her to smile. "No, not at all! I'm Violet, by the way. What's your name?"

Scorpius stared at her for a few seconds, before shaking himself out of the reverie. He sat down across from her. "Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. Um, I'll leave if you want me to." Violet looked confused. "Why would I want you to leave?" Scorpius grimaced. "Surely you know about my parents. I'm a _Malfoy." _

Violet shook her head. "I'm muggleborn. I don't know anything about the wizarding world. . .do you care that I'm a muggleborn?" she added with a touch of worry in her voice. Scorpius, amazingly, found himself shaking his head. "No. My parents, do though. Everyone knows they're evil, and I'm supposedly evil as well."

Violet smiled. "Are you evil?"

Scorpius considered this for a moment. "No, I guess not.

Violet grinned. "Then I don't see what the problem is. You aren't your dad, and people shouldn't judge you like you are."

Scorpius smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks, Violet."

"No need to thank me," she said smoothly. "I haven't had a friend in ages."

He blinked. "We're friends?"

She shrugged. "If you want to be."

Scorpius had never really had a friend before, but he liked the sound of it. "Yeah. That sounds good. So we're friends?"

"Yeah. I'm starved, aren't you? It's been a while since we left the platform."

Scorpius grinned. "There's a trolley that comes round, and it has all sorts of wizarding candies. You'll love them."

Violet looked excited, but suddenly her smile faded. "I haven't got any wizard money. I expect the trolley won't take Muggle notes."

Scorpius grinned. "I do. I'll get us some treats."

Violet looked excited again. "You'll share with me? Thanks, Scorpius!"

Scorpius winked. "What are friends for?

**A/N**

**This is my first fanfic, chapter one. I hope you like it. Please review, although I have a few restrictions for reviews**

**No profanity, please**

**And you can go ahead and say you hate it, but if you do at least make suggestions about what I can do to make it better. **

**Ideas are very, very welcome. **

**Thanks!**

**-TheWeirdestMuse**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Scorpius Malfoy, that's J.K Rowling. **

Snakes and Eagles

_Friends._

Scorpius kept running the word through his head, through the rest of the train ride, on the station, on the boats. It was only when the Sorting began that it was jerked from his mind. He flushed red, thinking that he'd completely missed the Sorting Hat's song, and that it might have held useful information about the four houses.

Of course, he had heard a lot about the Hogwarts houses from his father. Scorpius tried to remember what he had said.

_Son, there are the glory hogs, the smart alecks, the dunces, and the noblemen. Where do you want to go?_

As if he had a choice.

If he was placed in Gryffindor, he would be disowned. Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but he really doubted he would go there. If he was in Hufflepuff, he'd be the laughingstock of the family. Really, it boiled down to Slytherin.

Just yesterday, Scorpius had worried that he wouldn't be in Slytherin. Now, he worried that he would.

All of a sudden, a voice cut through his thoughts.

"Cantrell, Violet!"

Scorpius looked up to see Violet step up to the stool and put the Sorting Hat on. She appeared to be nervous, but also a great deal excited, and that was all he saw of her face before it was covered by the old, patched hat.

It took a long time for the Sorting Hat to decide where Violet should go. Finally, it opened it's brim wide and roared, "RAVENCLAW!"

Violet set the hat back on the stool and joined the table to the far right, where everyone was applauding her and cheering wildly.

Scorpius wondered vaguely if anyone would cheer for him.

He paid more attention to the Sorting after that, waiting for his turn, although not waiting like you would wait for your birthday.

More like waiting for your doom.

_Scorpius, _he chastised himself. _I think you can be a little more positive than that._

"Lincer, Lucy!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lockhang, Kyle!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" "MacDougal, Morag!"

"RAVENCLAW!" "Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Scorpius took a deep breath and gazed up at the starry ceiling. _Oh, help me. _

He trudged toward the stool, and with every step he felt more and more certain he'd be in Slytherin. He didn't think it was even possible for a student to dread being Sorted as much as he did. _Well, here goes nothing. _

Scorpius placed the Hat on his head and almost immediately heard a sly voice in his ear.

_Think you'll be in Slytherin, eh? Well, no point arguing with that. Off you go, to _SLYTHERIN!

The hat shouted the last word to the Hall, and Scorpius, sighing, got up and walked over to the table between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

There was a smattering of polite applause as he sat down, although many people were shooting him dirty looks. He just rolled his eyes and went back to the Sorting.

"Nelson, Ophelia!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Olson, Maxwell!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius applauded as Maxwell joined the table, sliding in next to him.

"Potter, Albus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_Of course, _thought Scorpius bitterly as the Hall rang with applause and cheers from the Gryffindor table. _Of course. _

"Reintin, William!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Rolkin, Thomas!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Scorpius stopped paying attention by then. He clapped when the rest of his table clapped, which was only twice, and thought about Violet.

His first real friend, and they were separated by some silly school sorting. Typical.

"Weasley, Rose!"

Scorpius jerked his head up. Had he really been thinking that long? It looked like McGonagall was nearing the end of her parchment, perhaps Weasley was the last one, and Scorpius would finally get some food.

"GRYFFINDOR!" More enthusiastic clapping and cheering as Rose went to sit down with her cousin, looking ecstatic.

Scorpius sighed. Well, at least it was feast time.

McGonagall rolled up her parchment and returned to the staff table, where Headmaster Willians stood up and said, "To our new students, welcome to Hogwarts. Now- let us eat!"

Scorpius heard people cheering at this. He shrugged and turned to his plate, which had filled up with mashed potatoes and broccoli. He heard people talking, discussing their parentage and lives, but didn't participate.

"Hey. Malfoy." Scorpius turned at this to see a burly sixth-year boy looking at him. He wasn't sneering or smirking, he looked genuine. "I'm Octavius Nash. I'm a prefect. The whole school is gonna be against you, but for what it's worth, welcome to Slytherin House." Scorpius was taken aback at how matter-of-factly Octavius said this. "Thanks. . . I guess."

Octavius nodded in a friendly sort of way and went back to talking to Maxwell.

Scorpius stared at his back. If the first thing he had heard was that the whole school would be against him, he wasn't certain he would like this year.

**A/N**

**Yay, Scorpius is at Hogwarts! By the way, I completely made up Headmaster Willians and Octavius Nosh. I might include Octavius more later on because I love his name, mostly. Maxwell will also be more included, although he will be known as Max. Thanks to krikanalo for being my first reviewer! Same as always, folks- no profanity! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If you want the person that owns the Harry Potter series and the Next Generation, I would suggest J.K Rowling, not myself.**

He Who Plants Despise

Scorpius lay on the shore, with the waves lapping angrily at his sleek body.

Whenever anyone came by, they would run away screaming. Whenever little kids tried to approach him, frantic mothers pulled them away.

In other words, he was being shunned.

But not only shunned. People seemed terrified of him, like he might attack any second.

Scorpius tried to tell them. _I'm not going to hurt you, I'm harmless. _

But either nobody heard or nobody listened.

A very small child came crawling over to him. Her mother screamed and raced forth. The girl peered at him and clapped her hands wildly.

She giggled and said, "Time to get up, sleepyhead."

Scorpius cracked open an eye. He was not on the beach.

There was no little kid anywhere.

He was in the Slytherin dormitory. It had all been a dream.

Maxwell, (or Max as he liked to be called,) was standing over him, grinning. "Come on, or we'll be late for breakfast."

Scorpius groaned slightly "Okay, okay, coming."

"Good. Will I have to be everybody's wakeup call every morning?" Max asked nobody in particular, as he went over to Elliot Masterson's bed.

"Yes," grumbled Scorpius as he crawled out of bed.

Breakfast in the Great Hall was always chaotic, and even more so when it was your first day at Hogwarts. Scorpius didn't bat an eyelid when thousands of post owls came swooping in to deliver mail, but many muggleborns, Violet included, gasped.

Amidst all the confusion, Scorpius spotted his family owl, Duke, circling low over his table. With a low hoot, Duke landed neatly in front of Scorpius and stuck out his leg for Scorpius to take. As soon as he did, Duke set off.

The letter was in his father's neat print, in emerald-green ink.

**Dear Scorpius,**

**I do hope you have reached Hogwarts safely and in one piece. I am telling your mother not to fret, that you are surely in Slytherin, but she would like confirmation. Please send your answer with Klaus. **

**-Draco **

Scorpius folded up the letter and stuck it inside his bag. Klaus was his own owl, a beautiful barn, and he wondered vaguely why his father wanted the answer from him instead of Duke.

Taking a bite of scrambled egg, Scorpius mulled over the letter. There wasn't much to think about. His father's letter had been short and straight to the point, as always. There was no "How are you doing? We are holding up," or anything, just what his dad wanted from him. Draco hadn't signed the letter as "Love Draco" or anything, just his own name. It was as if his dad had already checked him off his to-do list.

"Hey, are you OK?" It was Octavius, watching Scorpius closely. He faked a laugh. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Octavius seemed to relax. "Oh, you just looked a bit troubled. Never mind. Here, this is your schedule for this year."

Scorpius took the schedule Octavius handed him. It looked like he had Herbology first, with the Ravenclaws. He grimaced. All plants very much hated him, and he would probably make a complete fool of himself . . . in front of Violet. To top it all off, Professor Longbottom hated him because his father had teased him when they were young.

Scorpius sighed. Well, then. He couldn't exactly change his schedule. Besides, he thought as he started off for the greenhouses, at least I'll see Violet again.

"So, this is your first class, eh? This will be your first taste of what Hogwarts classes are like, and I aim to make it memorable. Now, who can tell me what a Devil's Snare is?"

Scorpius doodled on his parchment as Violet's hand shot up next to him. Professor Longbottom would have a hard time making this class memorable he was already falling asleep, and they weren't even five minutes into the lesson.

"Yes, Miss Cantrell?"

"The Devil's Snare is a very dangerous plant that will try to suffocate anyone who touches it, if I recall correctly."

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor- oops, Ravenclaw."

Scorpius scowled slightly. They hadn't even touched any plants yet! All they were doing was sitting around, answering boring questions. Oh, yes, fantastically memorable!

"Now, today we're going to be doing something called Plants in the _Daily Prophet. _We will be reading newspaper articles about Devil's Snare and other dangerous plants."

Scorpius felt something on his back, inching slowly up his spine toward his neck. He whirled around and saw a potted plant behind him, long tentacles waving slightly, feigning innocence.

Scorpius sighed and turned back around. It was going to be a long day.

**A/N**

**This is possibly the longest chapter I've done. Thanks again to krikanalo.**

**Please, guys, review! It makes my day! Whenever I get a new review, I want to post a new chapter! More reviews, more chapters!**

**Riddle time- Sphinx's riddle: What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening?**

**I will give a kitten =^..^= to anyone who answers correctly. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I have the rights to write fan fictions, read, and go to school. I do not have the rights of Scorpius Malfoy or the Harry Potter series. **

Potions with the Lions

Upon Scorpius entering the dungeons for Potions, the entire room went silent.

It was broken by somebody whispering in a loud, carrying voice, "Keep your wands out, fellas. We've got a _Malfoy_ in this class."

Scorpius trudged to the back of the dungeon, amidst plenty of giggles. Whenever he reached a table, whoever was sitting there squirmed out of the way.

He ended up sitting with Max and a small, wiry boy named Keith Tarantella, who was also in Slytherin.

"What I don't understand," he muttered to them, "is why they're all so scared of me one second and the next they're teasing me."

"Gryffindors are weird, mate," sympathized Max.

"And pretty mean," added Keith. "They hate Slytherins,"

"So do Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs," Max muttered.

"Not all of them," said Scorpius, remembering Violet.

Keith opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the Potions master, Professor Greenlore.

"You three in the back! Quiet! Now, does anybody know what a bezoar is?"

Scorpius raised his hand, but was the only one who did so.

"Anyone?" asked Professor Greenlore hopefully, searching the room for a hand other than Scorpius'

_Great, _he thought bitterly. _My teacher is prejudiced! _

"Very well, then. Mr. Malfoy?"

"A bezoar," he recited dully, "is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat. It can cure most poisons."

Professor Greenlore sighed. "Correct."

Most teachers would have given Scorpius at least one point for this answer, but he was not expecting it from her. Indeed, the Potions master turned her back on him and started writing instructions on the board.

"Nice," whispered Max. "How did you know that?"

Scorpius shrugged. "My dad likes to talk about the time Ron Weasley was poisoned. One time he mentioned a bezoar, and I asked what that was."

"YOU THREE IN THE BACK!"

"Jeez," muttered Keith. "Touchy."

"Now, who can tell me what this is?"

The Professor pointed to another ingredient on the board.

Scorpius knew what it was, but he didn't bother raising his hand. Instead, Rose Weasley shot hers up.

The Professor seemed pleased. "Rose?"

Scorpius noticed that Professor Greenlore was on first-name basis with Rose.

"I believe that is wolfsbane, Professor. It can be used to ward off werewolves. It can also be used in a potion to help werewolves, which nobody really understands."

"It sounds like you understand, Rose! Good job, five points to Gryffindor!"

Scorpius frowned. He scribbled something on a slip of parchment, then passed it to Max.

It read,

**Very well, then, Mr. Malfoy? What is a bezoar?**

**A bezoar is raozeb spelled backwards, Professor. A raozeb is a small creature that bites prejudiced Professors. Ask Ralphie Lovegood*, he'll tell you more. **

Max snickered and stuffed the note in his bag before the Professor saw.

Scorpius winked and pretended to take notes. What he was really doing was writing sarcastic comments for each of the teacher's questions.

**Where can one find moongrass?**

**Oh, Professor, I know this one! It grows on those nasty-looking warts on your face!**

**What are the uses of snail shells in potion-making? **

**I don't know about potions, but if you boil them just right then you can make a delicious snail slime juice! Mm-mm! Bet you'd like some with lunch!**

Scorpius giggled silently, handing the parchment to Max, who laughed and handed it back. He looked over at Albus, who was carefully taking notes. 

_I wish, just once, that he would get in trouble!_

Suddenly he had a daring thought strike his mind. What if he tossed the note to Albus? If Albus was discovered reading it, and it had such sarcastic comments on it, he would surely get in trouble!

But then he heard Violet's voice in his head. _You aren't your dad._

If he did that, it would really be a Malfoy-like thing, and he didn't want to be any more like his parents.

Crumpling the note into a tiny ball, he stuffed it into his bag, just as Professor Greenlore's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Very good, all! Five points to Gryffindor! All right, then, time to wrap this up . . . Homework, a foot of information on moongrass. Consider yourselves dismissed."

Scorpius moaned inwardly and packed up his things.

As he left the dungeons, he decided on something. He would go to the library, study hard, work as hard as he could, and write the best essay on moongrass the Professor had ever seen! Then everyone would _know _he wasn't a Malfoy, because Malfoys wait until somebody else can do their work for them.

Cheered by this thought, he started for the Charms classroom, only to be blocked by the last person he wanted to see.

"Hey, Malfoy," said Albus roughly. "Which house-elf are you gonna get to do your homework for you?"

**A/N: A cliffhanger!**

***Luna's kid!**

**Kitten goes to Stormfire76 for answering correctly! =^..^=**

**Shout-out to krikanalo for trying, although you didn't get it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Riddle: What always runs but never walks, often babbles, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats? **

**Waffle if you answer this one. (##)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own Violet Cantrell, which is a start I suppose, but I'm still not J.K. **

No Magic in the Corridors

Scorpius sighed. He had known a duel was rather inevitable, but, seeing as magic wasn't allowed in the corridors, he had hoped it would be somewhere else. He tried to take it the polite way.

"None of them. I fully intend to do my essay myself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to lunch."

Scorpius tried to skirt around Albus, who blocked him easily.

"Not so fast, Malfoy."

"Why don't you put your wand away? Magic isn't allowed in the corridors, and you don't exactly know any spells yet."

"Well," said Malfoy with the air of one who is trying to explain to a toddler what two plus two equals. "If I put my wand away, you're sure to hex me, it's a Death Eater thing."

By then Scorpius was boiling mad. "I'm not a Death Eater!" he yelled, perhaps a bit too loud, for people began to stare. "And all I can do so far is shoot sparks, they can't hurt you! Am I expected to know the Cruciatus Curse on day one?"

Albus sneered. "Who knows what your daddy taught you."

Scorpius resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. "My father hasn't got enough time to tuck me in at night, let alone teach me illegal magic."

He tried, once again, to walk by, but Albus blocked him again.

"Show me your Dark Mark, twerp."

"I haven't got a Dark Mark for three reasons. One- Voldemort is dead. Two- I'm eleven years old. And three- I wouldn't join him even if he were alive!"

Albus seemed to ignore this. "You call him the Dark Lord, remember? Because you're a Death Eater! And, yeah, he is gone, because of my dad! What did your dad do? Try and join him, then blow up the school!"

Draco hadn't blown up the school, but Scorpius let this slide. "I'm not responsible for my father's actions." He tried to walk away, but Albus was once again there to block him.

"Admit that you're evil, you little scumbag! Or you're gonna get it!"

Scorpius believed that he was probably going to "get it" either way, but instead pointed out, calmly, "You don't know any spells."

Albus waved his wand threateningly at him. "My father taught me some defense, unlike your Death Eater poppa."

"Oh, I'm so scared. Get out of the way, Albus." Scorpius tried to push him aside, but Albus remained firm.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Albus bellowed.

Scorpius leapt to the side, narrowly missing the red beam shot out of Albus' wand. "You little-"

"Fighting in the corridors, boys? Come with me,"

Scorpius looked up. It was Professor McGonagall. He sighed. It was not very likely she would believe him.

"Professor, I saw everything. May I come too, as a witness?"

Scorpius looked over. Violet was walking over. He breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe things would turn out all right, after all.

* * *

"Please, Professor. Albus came at Scorpius when he was exiting Potions, and started to insult him. Scorpius tried to walk away, but Albus blocked him and continued to insist that he was a Death Eater, which he is not. Scorpius got a little angry and shouted at Albus, who tried to hex him and missed. Scorpius didn't take his wand out at all."

Professor McGonagall was watching Scorpius and Albus out of the corner of her eye, while listening to Violet's story. "Is this true, boys?"

Scorpius nodded quickly. Albus however, pouted slightly. "I don't know what she's talking about, Professor. She's got it all mixed up, it was Malfoy here who hexed me."

"We'll see about that," said Professor McGonagall briskly. She took Scorpius' wand, tapped it with her own, and said, "_Priori Incantatum." _

It was quickly apparent that Scorpius' wand had done nothing other than stir his cauldron in Potions, while Albus' had performed the hex. The Professor returned their wands and said smoothly, "Five points from Gryffindor for magic in the corridors. I expected better from you, Mr. Potter. You may all go now."

Scorpius left. Thank goodness for that spell! Albus had gotten in trouble, had even gotten points deducted from Gryffindor! He noticed Violet hurrying to catch up with him. Scorpius turned around and grinned.

"Thanks for helping me back there," he mumbled. "I thought you hated me, for being in Slytherin."

Violet burst into laughter. "Jeez, Scorpius! You have got to stop thinking I hate you for every little thing! Will I have to drill it into your head? What are friends for?"

There was that word again- _friends. _Scorpius was still friends with Violet.

He had been unsure of it on the train, but he knew now that he _liked _being friends with Violet.

_Don't talk to any Mudbloods. _Scorpius grinned. He was talking to a Muggleborn now, and liking it! Take that, Dad!

**A/N I very much understand that this is a very lame ending, I just couldn't think of anything much better. **

**Nobody gets waffles (so far) but I didn't really give you much time, so my offer still stands! **

**Please review! I like it when people review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't really know what I have in common with J.K Rowling, except for perhaps an overactive imagination. You really must stop mistaking me for her.**

One, Two, Three, Four, I Declare a Prank War

It seemed like Scorpius spent all his free time with Violet nowadays, which was fine with him. Violet was great company, and never judged him by his family, which was nice.

However, he couldn't spend all his time with Violet. He only had Herbology and Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, and his lesson with the Gryffindors (thankfully only Potions) was always pure torture, helped by the fact that the teacher hated his guts.

In the evenings, Scorpius would head to the Slytherin common room, to do some of his homework with Max, occasionally joined by a few of his other dorm mates.

Scorpius had been thrilled when his Potions essay came back. A grudging O was scribbled at the top, as if the teacher had tried to find something wrong with it, but hadn't succeeded, which satisfied Scorpius immensely.

Life had begun to look up at Hogwarts. Scorpius was even getting used to the moving staircases, and had soon managed to make his way to all his classes without getting lost, an accomplishment to be proud of in the labyrinthine corridors.

One thing that Scorpius hated almost as much as Albus, maybe even more, was Peeves. The poltergeist had taken it upon him to follow Scorpius wherever he went, pelting him with bits of chalk and singing,

_There goes the Malfoy, chuck 'im out, chuck 'im out, there goes evil little Malfoy, chuck 'im out, chuck 'im out._

The one advantage of being in Slytherin was the Bloody Baron. While Scorpius had never spoken to the ghost, all he had to do was mention his name and Peeves would leave him alone for a little bit.

Scorpius' worst subject by far was Herbology, seeing as he spent nearly the entire lesson trying to prevent the plants from strangling him most days. The only reason he didn't fail was Violet, who was, of course, great at Herbology. She helped him with his homework whenever she could, and in return he would help her with her Potions homework, the one subject that she was rubbish at.

Scorpius was in high spirits as he left the library with Violet one sunny Tuesday afternoon. He had been making progress in Herbology, and he understood maybe half of what Violet had told him. She had been doing well also, and Scorpius was reasonably sure she would at least get an E on her latest Potions essay.

His happiness crashed down on him when he reached the common room. Octavius Nash was sitting in front of the hearth, talking to about six others, including Max. Scorpius drew nearer.

"I can't believe I fell for it. It's really quite simple. One well-aimed hex from behind a suit of armor would be enough, and he's in second year, so he could've done it easy. He's so arrogant," Octavius was saying.

"I know," piped up another kid, a third year girl. "It's humiliating, he's younger than me! He got me too. I don't know what spell it was, but it made my chin jut out _a whole foot _longer!"

"He's a prat, he is. And he only pranks us, never any other House, for _no good reason!" _This was Max.

Thinking he knew what was going on, Scorpius walked over. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"James Potter, the idiot. He keeps pranking us, with really mean stuff, too. We all hate him," Octavius explained.

Scorpius felt what can really only be described as an evil grin spread across his face. "You know what we have to do, right?"

Evidently, they did not know, and Max told him so.

"Fight fire with fire."

At this many people looked confused. One said, "What do you mean?"

"An old Muggle saying," said Octavius slowly. "It's like, if someone is fighting you using, say, insults, you insult him back. And so, if someone is pranking you. . ."

"That's right," said Scorpius dramatically. "I declare a prank war on James Potter. And, maybe Albus for good measure, because that kid's just as awful. What do you say?"

There was silence for a full fifteen seconds. Then Max yelled, "Brilliant!"

"I have some really nice itching powder," called out another kid. "And a gift certificate for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"They won't let me buy their stuff," said Scorpius sadly, "because of an incident with my father, Albus Dumbledore, and some Peruvian Darkness Powder. My father gave me his old Hand of Glory, though, we could put that to good use. It's the only thing at Borgin and Burkes that can be used for a non-evil purpose."

"Oh, we're gonna be evil, all right," said Octavius. "If everyone thinks we are, who're we to discourage them? Except, evil with pranks! Instead of Imperio and Cruciatus, we'll use itching powder and cacophony!"

"Maybe we shouldn't call ourselves _evil _though," added Scorpius hurriedly. "I've been pretty busy lately trying to prove I'm _not _evil. But, other than that, this is going to be great!"

"We need a name," piped up Octavius' fellow prefect. "Something to call ourselves. The Pranksters?"

"That's a little too clichéd. Plus, it's kinda boring. Something like an inside joke would be perfect, something only we will understand," said Scorpius, thinking hard.

The next few minutes were complete pandemonium, with everyone shouting different names.

"The Backwards Villains!"

"That makes no sense. How about the Venomous Vipers?"

"That makes even less sense. TheParselpranks? Cause of Parseltongue and everything?"

Each name was even worse than the last. It seemed the group might have to remain nameless until Max thought up the best, most confusing one.

"The Fire Fighters? Because we're fighting fire with fire?"

Scorpius grinned. _Perfect._

**A/N**

**A prank war! Exciting! **

**C'mon, people, review! By the way, I'm looking at the profiles of all the people who review looking for stories, in case that makes you want to REVIEW! **

**Nobody has answered my riddle, which makes me sad, but I do realize I normally only give you two days at most between reviews. **

**BY THE WAY I need pranks! Praaankkksss! When I started this chapter I had no clue there was going to be a prank war (I added in the title later) so I am less than prepared. **

**Please be outrageous with prank suggestions. Remember, these people have magic, and if Scorpius or Max couldn't do it, Octavius probably could!**

**Poll**

**Should I involve Violet in the prank war?**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling I am not**

**And these rights I haven't got.**

Broma Numero Uno

(Prank Number One)

Scorpius spent plenty of time with his fellow Fire Fighters over the next few days, planning their first prank.

It wasn't as easy as it sounded. Their ideas were mostly central to flobberworms for a while. (Have you ever really thought about everything you can do with a few good flobberworms?)

Violet was eager to join their cause the moment she heard about it. The Fire Fighters brought out a mischievous side of her that Scorpius had never known existed. After a while, Violet started talking about the knight in the portrait she had met while going up to the North Tower.

"Completely barmy, challenges everyone he meets to a duel, would you believe it? I wouldn't want to get on his bad side- he'd probably attack me if I did. That or chase me around the castle screaming bloody murder."

This gave Scorpius an idea. "Oh, perfect!" he cried. "That's it! Violet, you're a genius!"

Violet looked confused. "I am?"

"Yes!" roared Scorpius. He quickly explained the plan to Violet, who heartily agreed to do a little research in the library with him.

Madam Pince squinted angrily at Violet. "And why would you want to learn Old English?"

Thankfully, Scorpius had an answer prepared. "Sir Cadogan- do you know him? That knight in the portrait up near North Tower?"

Madam Pince nodded curtly, so he rushed on.

"Well, he won't stop talking to Violet here. All we need is to understand what he's saying. We thought we'd do a little research."

Madam Pince glared at him, and then sighed slightly. "All right then, boy. They're over there by our Ancient Runes selection. Mind you, put everything back on the shelves where they belong, or check them out if you wish."

Scorpius beamed. "Thank you! Come on, Violet."

Scorpius gasped in excitement as he paged trough his book. "Here we are. I do believe this will work. If it won't, nothing will. Come and have a look."

Violet glanced over his shoulder at the book he had opened on his lap, reading aloud in a whisper,

"'A lout was known, in Old England, as an oaf, or an awkward or stupid person.' You know, that might just work! Okay, then. What do I do?"

Scorpius shrugged helplessly. "You go up to him, talk to him as we discussed, and improvise. A lot. But I know you can do it!"

She grinned. "All right then. One great prank, Violet-served, coming right up!"

James Potter was just walking along, minding his own business, when he heard a voice whispering to him from behind a suit of armor.

"Hey, James! Guess what I found out!"

He whirled around and spotted a girl, maybe Albus' age, with shining purple eyes and light brown hair. She appeared to be a Ravenclaw. He smiled slightly, and stepped closer.

"Who are you?"

"Violet Cantrell, at your service. I'm a Ravenclaw first year, and I know that you're trying to find secret passages around here. I'd like to help."

James narrowed his eyes. "I'm not trying to find secret passageways. Who told you that?"

The girl looked surprised. "You're not? I guess it might have been Albus, or perhaps Rose. . . I'll try them, I guess, whoever it is will love my secret passage!"

James hesitated. "Wait! What secret passage?"

She turned to him slowly. "Didn't you inherit the Marauder's Map?"

He shook his head. "Dad wouldn't allow either of us. What passage?"

She grinned. "Well, there's a passage behind that portrait of a knight, Sir Cadogan. Delivers you into the kitchens. The password is lout or something, I don't really know- some fifth year told me to tell you, or Albus, or whoever it was that liked passages!"

James grinned. "Thanks, kiddo. I'll be on my way- got some food to nick!"

She nodded, beaming, and sprinted down the corridor, leaving James to grin. That kid was cool.

Heading up to the North Tower, he thought, _Knowledge of passageways would definitely help me from time to time. Maybe I should nick that old map. Dad doesn't need it, anyway. _

Chuckling slightly, James set off to discover a way to the kitchens.

**A/N**

**Next chapter- aftermath of their first prank. I read somewhere that James ended up stealing the Marauder's map off of his father's desk- it hasn't happened yet, but he's thinking about it here. **

**I was thinking of making James or Albus have a crush on Violet, to thicken the plot, but I'm almost certain Scorpius and Violet will end up together. Maybe by the end James or Albus try to flirt with her, but Scorpius is there to say a big NO. Huh, if that happens I might need to change it to K+ or change one of the genres to romance, which I might not really want to do, but if you guys want it I can try. I know at least one of you supports Scorpius/Violet (coughcough*Stormfire76*coughcough)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I know I have been a bad girl and have not updated for about a week, but I was on vacation. School will start tomorrow, so I might have to start going longer without updating, but when I get a bunch of reviews, I update! **

**Wow, long author's note! Counting this, 185 words!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Me. No own. Harry Potter. Got it?**

Chapter Seven

Mudblood

Scorpius heard James before he saw him.

It had really been a perfect first prank. It had sent James screaming down the corridors, always a good sign. Plus James had been totally gullible.

Violet had played her part well. It hadn't been planned for her to say that a fifth year told her about the passage, but Scorpius was glad she did. That way James didn't know she had been in on the prank.

Scorpius talked about the prank to his fellow Fire Fighters almost nonstop. They loved it.

"Next one," Scorpius promised, "is on Albus."

Octavius grinned. "Cool." He was doing homework, as always. Octavius was in his O.W.L year and studying nonstop.

Of course, Scorpius had his own life outside of pranks as well. Every morning at breakfast he had to watch all the other kids get mail from their parents. His parents seemed to have forgotten about him after a week.

He had survived a few more Herbology classes as well, with Violet's help, and she was steadily improving in Potions.

Worst of all, however, was Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by Teddy Lupin of all people. He started the first class with a detailed explanation of all the Death Eaters still at large. He had gone on a long rant about Scorpius' dad probably just because he was in that class. He had asked Violet, who had told him he didn't do that in her class, confirming his suspicions.

Potions was awful too. Every time he brewed one correctly, Professor Greenlore ignored it, every time he didn't, she told him what was wrong in a loud voice that the whole class could hear, usually making Albus snicker.

Somehow, he managed to get by. He did all his homework, visited the library, helped people up when they tripped, and tried to work on being a new Malfoy that people could like. He tried to show people that he wasn't his dad, and he hoped some people would believe him. He and Violet studied together as often as they could, and loved to study outdoors.

That's what they were doing on a clear Saturday morning by the lake, a warm day.

Violet was joyfully telling him about her last Potions class, where she finally brewed a potion correctly, and he was talking about his last Herbology class, where he had gotten the plants to completely leave him alone in the first twenty minutes.

Scorpius should have known it was too good to last.

Violet abruptly looked up from her potions book. "Scorpius," she said hesitantly, "I have a question."

"Shoot," he said absentmindedly, absorbed in his own Herbology text.

"What's a mudblood?"

Scorpius felt his blood run cold. "Where did you hear that?"

"It was some boy, he was older than me. He tripped and fell, so I tried to help him up and he spat, 'I don't need help from a mudblood.' I tried to ask him what that was, but he laughed and said, 'And all Slytherins feel the same way about you, girlie.'"

Scorpius was silent for a solid five seconds, then said, "It's a – well, it's a _really _rude word for, um. . ."

"Spit it out," urged Violet.

"Muggleborn," he finished. "It's a very rude name for muggleborns."

Violet was silent for a moment. "Was he right?"

"Which part?"

"The part in which all Slytherins think I'm a mudblood." She looked directly at him while saying this.

Scorpius took her hand in his, making her jump nearly a foot into the air, but she didn't let go.

He looked straight into her eyes. "No. Not at all."

**A/N: My first bit of Violet/Scorpius fluff! Please tell me if I did it all right, I've never tried this before. Before I start my rant about not updating in so long, I'd like to say that I have published a oneshot about Sirius Black, completely in poetry, titled, "The Night Before Full Moon." **

**I am soooo sorry for not updating in so long! (See I told you this would come.) I just hit myself over the head with the nearest thing I could find for not updating, but school and all, and I have plenty of homework every day. I also had writer's block for a while, but then decided that Violet's first encounter with Slytherins that aren't as nice as Scorpius would make a nice chapter. **

**Everyone, do me a favor. If you are still reading this story, and haven't abandoned it because I rarely update, please leave me a review so I know, it can just be one word if you want. **

**(Including this, this author's note is 174 words long.) **


End file.
